disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Leslie Dunkling
'Leslie Dunkling''' (voiced by Mae Whitman) is Leonard Helperman's love interest and former playmate in the Teacher's Pet. She tolerates Leonard but likes Spot/Scott better. Personality Leslie is Leonard's best friend, and The girl of his dreams. She breaks the popular girl stereotype, she's very kind and caring, she knows a lot of facts, she treats others nicely by who they are and not how popular they are. She is willing to express her opinion and is not afraid to do a challenge or anything daring. She has a very tolerant feeling towards Leonard and often flirts with Scott. She is also head of the cheerleading squad. Physical Appearance Leslie is a very pretty 10 year old girl with slightly pale/tanned Caucasian skin, and long navy blue hair. She wears a red long sleeve blouse and blue skirt, red strappies, and golden pearl earrings and has a nice figure. Bio Before Scott Leadready II came to town, she and Leonard were best friends since were both in daycare, they were inseparable. Until 4th grade when she decided to stop hanging out with him because he's a boy, but they remained good friends. Leslie is very kind, friendly, brave, and outspoken and just loves Spot. She doesn't know Leonard likes her and yet still cares deeply for him. Leslie can sometimes be seen hanging out with her best friend, Younghee Mandlebom, who is one of Leonard's many bullies. She also revealed to have a talent for singing. Show In the show, she just adores Spot and is completely unaware of Leonard's eternal love for her. Like the rest of the girls, she's hitting on Scott. When Leonard and Leslie were little, they used to be playmates. The most notable episodes that focus on their relationship are "Taint Valentines Day", "What's Sweat Gotta Do With It", "A Lick is Still a Kiss", "Inspector Leadready II", "Double Dog Dare", and "All About Eavesdropping". Relationships with Other Characters Leonard Helperman Leslie and Leonard have been best friends since they were babies. They were inseparable, until the 4th grade when she decided to not hang out with him as much because he's a boy, but they remained good friends. Leonard is madly in love with Leslie but she doesn't know that. However, Leslie does have feelings for him. Sometimes, Leslie will seek comfort in Leonard when she is hurt or trying to open up emotionally to him. Even though Leslie is unaware of the huge crush Leonard's got on her, there are times that prove that she has strong feelings for him despite liking Scott/Spot more. * Prior to the events of the series, she and Leonard were best friends since they were babies, they were inseparable. Until the 4th grade, when she decided to stop hanging out with him because he's a boy. But, they still remained good friends. * In the episode A Lick is Still a Kiss, when Leonard is accused of spreading a rumor about her, she says that she used to think Leonard was the nicest boy in the world and they stop being friends. Later, she thinks Scott is the nicest boy in the world and thinks about becoming his best friend. When things are cleared up, she comes over his house and apologizes and they become friends again. * In the episode Taint Valentine's Day, Leonard wants a card from her. When Scott makes 15 cards for him, she seems really impressed. When everyone finds out the truth, she and the other students think Leonard made them for himself and she and the others practically beat him to death. When Scott explains the truth, Scott becomes more cool then ever and Leslie and the other girls decide to make gifts for Scott and Leonard is still left all bruised and beat up with no Valentines. Later, when Leonard is healing his wounds, he notices there are 2 valentines in his backpack. The first one is from Leslie and the second one is from Younghee. * In the episode Inspector Leadready II, Leonard was wrongly accused of breaking her school project and Scott went to clear his name once again. When Leonard's name is cleared, she picks him off the ground and they notice that they're holding hands and they both blush and look away. * In Double Dog Dare, Leonard was told to tell everyone in class who his favorite girl in the class and Leonard was caught in a triangle. If he lied and said "Younghee" then Leslie might feel the same way and he might get the beating f his life and if he told the truth then Leslie might hate him and it might ruin he and Leslie's relationship. At the end, Leslie admits her favorite guys are Scott and Leonard. * In All About Eavesdropping, Leonard went to spy on her to find out she thinks of him after thinking that she and the other girls hate him because he's fat. * In the episode What's Sweat Gotta Do with It, he and Leslie were paired up as dancing partners which made Leonard afraid that she wouldn't dance with him because he gets sweaty when he is really close to her or touching her. Later, Leslie reveals she was scared to dance with him as well and she also has sweaty hands when she's near him. Younghee Younghee is Leslie's best friend. They're girlfriends and are often seen hanging out togethers. They both are hitting on Scott. In fact, they both have feelings for Leonard. Sometimes if you look in Leslie's bedroom, you can notice a nice BFF picture of them and pictures of Leonard and Scott can be seen as well. Spot Helperman Leslie adores Spot and is always hugging and kissing him when he's near. Leslie is hitting on Scott like the rest of the girls and sometimes flirts with him. She likes him because of is amazing talents and dramatic speeches and such. Trivia *She's a mix of Julie Smockford (Pelswick) and Hayley Smith (American Dad). *Leslie is the only main character to not have a role in the movie. *Leslie shares the traits, role, qualities, and voice actor of Rose from American Dragon: Jake Long. Both are slender, have long hair past their shoulders, they both are kind, and they both are really pretty. Gallery Char 32645 thumb.jpg A Lick is still a Kiss.jpg 224185 10151293414911928 585741613 n.png|Leslie hugging and kissing Spot leonard and leslie_dunkling_by_derrick55-d4yjdae.jpg|Leslie yelling at Leonard 9876.jpg 88688.jpg 656645.jpg 1334567.jpg 160649604.jpg 432021930.jpg 644644322.jpg 690007756.jpg Bad to the Bone (1).jpg Taint Valentines Day (3).jpg Screen_Shot_2013-02-05_at_8.27.11_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-02-02_at_10.37.39_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-02-02_at_10.37.57_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-02-16_at_9.52.30_AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 10.19.58 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-15 at 7.01.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-04 at 6.12.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 10.00.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 10.01.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 9.59.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 9.59.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-19 at 7.07.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-17 at 6.30.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.56.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-25 at 10.06.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-15 at 7.04.04 PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-02-24_at_10.01.25_PM.png What Does Sweat Have To Do With It.jpg What Does Sweat Have To Do With It (1).jpg Screen Shot 2013-03-02 at 9.20.59 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 6.47.33 PM.png uh.jpg Screen Shot 2013-03-04 at 7.png Screen Shot 2013-03-04 at 9.16.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 7.01.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 7.00.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 6.56.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-14 at 5.26.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-14 at 6.52.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-14 at 6.52.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 10.37.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-04 at 5.52.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 8.41.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 9.15.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 9.15.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-16 at 8.17.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 8.39.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-16 at 8.17.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 5.08.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 5.08.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 5.10.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 7.14.06 PM.png Category:Teacher's Pet Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Living characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Daughters Category:Humans Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Heroines Category:Cheerleaders Category:Singing Characters Category:Singers Category:Tritagonists Category:Comedy Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main characters